Roadtrip Romance
by Neola-Kitty
Summary: Takes place during Bloodlines when Elena and Damon go on a road trip and goes AU more or less after that. What happens when Elena and Damon get quality alone time away from Saint Stefan. This is smutty and therefore not recommended for children.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing**: Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore. As if I could write anything else. XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries though I do wish I could own Ian Somerhalder...drools...I can only imagine what I'd do if I had him all to myself...I may not ever leave the bedroom. ;)

**Summary**: Takes place during Bloodlines when Elena and Damon go on a road trip and goes AU more or less after that. What happens when Elena and Damon get quality alone time away from Saint Stefan. This is smutty and therefore not recommended for children.

**Note**: I have never written a fan-fiction before so please be kind and review.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

_It's late, too late to be out but my whole body is a little sore from my rough and tumble with Stefan so I'll wait to go back home. He's so cute when he's sleeping. I leaned over of his familiar face and placed a few light caresses over those pouty overly kissed lips. While he is sleeping off his passion I suppose I'll take this chance to snoop around and find out a little more about my vampire boyfriend. I sat down at the desk and started skimming through his latest journal smiling at how often my name crops up and I notice a picture falls out. I pick it up from where it fell and claped my hand over my mouth to keep the horror that my eyes saw from reaching my inevitable screams. "Katherine 1864". I look just like her, that must be why he's attracted to me. He's not over her, I'm her replacement. I had to leave, just get out, I couldn't look at Stefan...or Katherine's picture anymore without heaving. In my panic I left behind my Vervaine necklace, not that I would wear it remembering who gave it to me even if would protect myself from Damon's whims._

**Elena's Home**

_I drove as fast as my Mini Cooper could manage to get back home and I raced up the stairs past Jenna stopping her inquiry about where I went dead in its track. I didn't want her to see me break down like this. My life was coming apart at the seams. My parents were gone, Jeremy's having trouble with drugs, alcohol, and fighting, I don't like all my old hobbies anymore, I'm tired of my friends expressing their concern, and now the one good thing in my life was that I was just some cheap imitation of a girl long since dead. Moments later a crow flew in through the window signaling Damon's arrival who was now looking up at her with the deepest blue eyes she has ever seen. _

He says "Rough Night, Kitten?" Damon takes in the site of Elena curled into a ball on her bed tears staining her cheeks with her diary - her constant companion - clutched to her chest as if it were a life-preserver. She looks up again risking to look directly in his eyes knowing she could drown in them or be made to do whatever he wanted. She replies "One, why didn't you tell me that Katherine was my doppleganger? and two, how many times have I told you not to call me Kitten?"

Damon struggles to keep the laughter down knowing it would not be appreciated and that she would think that he was laughing at her vulnerability. Damon walks from the window and sits beside Elena on the bed allowing Elena to cuddle into his chest. I love how soft her hair is he thinks to himself and leans in to whisper "You are not Katherine, you are good, kind, caring, and a bit of a spitfire." Elena cant help but wonder knowing that Damon was determined to open the tomb and retrieve Katherine if Damon also kept her close because of her resemblance to the infamous ex-girlfriend from hell - no pun intended. Damon continues to say "As for the Kitten part, well it's just cute, like you."

He rubs her back to make her release some of the tension that she's holding and takes a moment to realize that she is not wearing her necklace that would ultimately protect her from his compulsion charms. He still wanted to release Katherine from the tomb and he got wind that he might be able to open the tomb another way even though Emily's crystal was destroyed. He needed to visit Georgia and dig up Bree, an ex that he had a fling with back in the day, thinking she might have some information on a way to open the tomb. The wheels in his mind turned while he absent-mindedly listened to Elena explain her fears. He needed to make a trip to Georgia and she needed to leave this town for awhile. Damon stayed with her until she drifted off to sleep and picked her up with a few of her things, including digging around in her lingerie drawer, and put her in his car. He was taking her on a road trip.

**On The Road**

Elena wakes up and feels a little strange and she realizes it's because she's moving and then notes that she's in a car and turns to her left and sees a wide-smiling Damon. He smirks at her and says "You finally woke up, I thought you were going to sleep the whole way to Georgia." She starts to panic, "Georgia! Why the hell are we going to Georgia! I didn't say I wanted to go anywhere. Stop the car. Please stop the car. STOP THE CAR DAMON!" After the hysterical display he finally pulls off to the curb and Elena steps outside the vehicle and she feels wobbly on her legs. Damon speeds around to the other side of the car to make sure she doesn't fall and hurt herself.

Moments later Elena's cell ring and Damon answers it, Stefan voice comes over the other end "Why are you answering Elena's phone?" Damon ignores the question and assures Stefan that "Elena is fine, have a good day." Before Damon hangs up Stefan squeezes out a threat "If you hurt her Damon you'll wish you were ash." Elena pleads "Please, can we go back to Mystic Falls" and Damon replies "Kitten, you're troubles are still going to be there when you get back, let's just get away for a bit and have some fun and leave Saint Stefan at home shall we?" Elena still not totally convinced asks "Will I be safe with you?" "As safe as you are with Saint Stefan." he replies quickly. She looks him square in the eyes "Do you promise not to compel me?" He pauses for a moment and simply says "yes". Further pressing the issue she whispers "Can I trust you?" Damon says "Just get in the car already."

"Alright, but I get to decide the radio station until we get there." Damon replies "Just no teeny bopper music or whatever they call it now." She flips the channel to an alternative station and she immediately starts singing along with the radio which has just started playing her favorite song - _All The Same to Me_ by Anya Marina.

_I won't run When the sky turns to flame And I sure won't budge When the earth does shake When the flood comes up I will dance in the rain 'Cause it's all the same to me Somebody care Somebody care Somebody care for me Somebody care Somebody care Somebody care for me And it's all I live for The air I breathe So it's all the same to me Yeah, it's all the same to me Eenie Meenie Miney Moe Eyie Eyie Eyie Oh Where you Where you Where you go Well, it's all the same to me Eenie Meenie Miney Moe I won't holler, let me go Don't you Don't you Don't you know That it's all the same to me? Somebody do Somebody do Somebody do you wrong Don't let 'em kill Don't let 'em kill Don't let 'em kill your soul So, I keep on shuffling on and on 'Cause it's all the same to me I won't run When the sky turns to flame And I sure won't budge When the earth does shake When the flood comes up I will dance in the rain 'Cause it's all the same to me Eenie Meenie Miney Moe Eyie Eyie Eyie Oh Where you Where you Where you go Well, it's all the same to me Eenie Meenie Miney Moe I won't holler, let me go Don't you Don't you Don't you know That it's all the same to me? Somebody care Somebody care Somebody care for me Somebody care Somebody care Somebody care for me And it's all I live for The air I breathe So it's all the same to me Yes, it's all the same to me Well, it's all the same to me_

Damon surprises by joining in by the refrain. Elena gives him a meaningful look when the song was finished and couldn't help but let out a giggle, "I somehow pictured that you would only listen to hair bands from the 80s." He shoots a look that clearly reads "Who me?" I have lived 145 years as a vampire and you think I would only listen to hair bands?" Elena blushes over her faux pa and says "I just didn't expect you to stay completely up to date with everything and the whole Billy Joel look with the coat and whatnot, well..." He immediately looks offended, "I'll have you know I was wearing black leather coats LONG before it was a fashion plate in the 80s." Elena recovers and boldly responds "A trendsetter, that's...hot actually." They both reach for the radio to turn the sound back up and the briefly touch and they both feel an electrical sensation that makes Elena's heart race and Damon notices the difference and shoots her a sexy smile. They continue the rest of the ride singing along to the radio, laughing, and stealing glimpses of one another.

**Elena POV**

_Wow, we have more in common than I thought. I can't explain my reaction to when he touched me, I just felt, well, there's no other word for it but excited. I feel a little bad about leaving Stefan behind like that and even guilty for thinking about Damon but when I remember that picture of Katherine I stifle it down. I am determined to have fun on this road trip with Damon. My gaze fell to him again and he caught me staring again, he must think I'm crazy. I just can't stop thinking about how good it would feel to have those hands on my waist playing with the waistband of my skirt and cupping my ass while he kisses me against the side of his red convertible. Mmmm..oh yeah...I could picture this scenario with little difficulty. We would just be standing by the car talking and in a fit of passion he would take me against his car right here on the highway in broad daylight. It doesn't matter that the car would probably be burning up with the heat, it has nothing on the heat and friction that Damon's body would create against mine. I have to snap out of this he might be able to read my thoughts without my vervaine necklace on being that unlike Stefan he drinks human blood making him more powerful with more gifts._

**Damon POV**

My, this is going to be a fun road trip. I always told her she felt something for me but this is the first time I've ever been able to smell her arousal and she is broadcasting her thoughts so loud I have half a mind to play out her little fantasy right now. She looks so delicious right now with that black mini skirt and red halter top that she fell asleep in last night. I am so glad I had enough time to raid her closet for a few of my favorite pieces with the best access - not that I ever really dreamed I would get the opportunity to use it but at this rate who knows? If she keeps thinking such lewd thoughts so loudly I'm going to sporting blue balls for the rest of the day or I could just let her know I can her hear thoughts and she if she can be persuaded to live them.

**On The Road**

Damon breaks away from his thoughts and asks "So Elena, if you insist on thinking so loudly I'm going to have to demand some satisfaction from the painful erection you're giving me. I'm never going to be able to continue driving in this condition, it's too hard to concentrate on the road. What do you say we stop and give the highway a show?" Elena's jaw drops.

_To Be Continued._

Will Elena give into her fantasy or will she keep cool and deny them both the release they both need?

Please Rate and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing**: Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore. As if I could write anything else. XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries though I do wish I could clone Ian Somerhalder to use as my personal sex slave.

**Summary**: Takes place during Bloodlines when Elena and Damon go on a road trip and goes AU more or less after that. What happens when Elena and Damon get quality alone time away from Saint Stefan. This is smutty and therefore not recommended for children.

**Note**: I have never written a fan-fiction before so please be kind and review.

* * *

**On The Road**

Elena stands stupefied by Damon's ability to read her thoughts and blushes a deep crimson red and immediately tries to cover her head in a miserable attempt to hide her thoughts and mortified facial expression. Sadly it didn't work as well she liked. Damon realizes that Elena feels shamed by her own desire and reaches his hand across the center of the car to rest on her shoulder to reassure her. "You don't need to feel ashamed of what you think, feel, or desire. After all I AM a sexy man and you ARE upset with Saint Stefan - the attraction is only natural." Elena was not comforted, "Natural? What is natural about a human teenager having the hotts for not one but two vampires?" Damon replies "The Hotts huh? I wasn't aware you thought so much about me, tell me Elena, just how often do you think about what it would be like for my washboard abs to be pressed against you in a passionate embrace?"

Elena swallows a gulp and rushes "How could you possibly know I thought about you more than this once, I thought you couldn't read my thoughts while I was wearing my necklace?" Damon just grins. "I couldn't know for sure but we've always had this tension between us that has been building like a dam and I suspected it was because you were attracted to me – not that I could've known it was to THIS magnitude." She relaxed some in her seat and was glad to have some of it explained. She was starting to feel like her whole life was leading to an inevitable end – like she could be as cruel as Katherine and not be able to choose between the two dashing brothers.

_I don't want to deliberately cut Damon and Stefan up the way Katherine did but is there really a choice? Sure Damon was sexy and even charming when he wanted to be but didn't he ultimately want to free Katherine from the tomb? Wasn't that what this whole roadtrip was about – a way for him to get her back? I'm mad with Stefan right now but am I mad enough to risk it? To make an emotional and possibly life-changing decision without really thinking it through. I don't want to hurt them but I need some more time with them before I can possibly decide and not have any regrets. Who knows? I could still run into a nice man in college or maybe eventually in my career? Do I really have to decide now what I want to do forever? She laughs to herself. Who am I kidding? I can't possibly choose anyone in the world but one of these two – it's inevitable and neither is ever going to give up. It's like a train wreck you see coming from a distance but you just can't bring yourself to look away._

Elena finally pulls herself together knowing that Damon could hear her inner struggle and hoping he would not be too angry with her and that he could see she would ultimately make a choice even with her misgivings – she would NOT be Katherine. "Damon, (she pauses), is it okay if we take this a little slower? I want to be sure I'm making the right decisions for the right reasons." "But Elena, I'm already going slower with you than I have with anyone since I was human, hell forget the speed I'm actually giving the courtesy of choice rather than simply compelling you – something I have not done since turning." Elena replies "The only reason you're not compelling me is because you promised you wouldn't." Damon looks more than a little wounded and takes his eyes from the road and looks Elena into her eyes and whispers "I would not compel you even if you hadn't made me promise – I want this to be real."

Elena is moved by the sentiment and instantly regrets doubting him seeing how much he was hurt by her accusation. "I'm sorry Damon, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She wanted to smooth the sad lines that were forming on his face but couldn't bring herself to close the distance between them while he was still driving. Instead she settled her holding his hand and leaving a few light kisses into his palm. Neither one said anything for awhile, just riding in companionable silence gazing at the road ahead of them.

**Georgia State Line Rest Stop**

"I'm starved Damon, can't we pull over for a half hour to eat and stretch?" Damon smirks "Well, which one of these tasty ladies would you have me snack on then?" She shoots him an unapologetic look, "Well I can't ask a stranger to open a vein now can I?" He is taken aback not only by the offer but also in the cheeky fashion the offer was made. "Are you sure, my bite is known to be highly sexual and addicting" Damon said while wiggling his eye brows. She plays along with the dramatization, "Oh Damon, how will I ever live without your fangs?" In jest he retorts "I can think of at least three different parts of my body I'd rather you be addicted to."

Elena gathers her bearings and leads Damon off by the hand to the backside of the rest stop plaza where it is secluded and dense with trees. Damon puts his arms around her and leans in, but instead of going for sustenance he veers off to her lips leaving at first a few gentle kisses there. At first she is shocked but after a moment she parted her lips and allowed Damon to deepen the kiss. The kiss was sexy, fierce, and laced with need. Their tongues dueled for dominance and they were caught in a moment of heat. She begins to paw at his shirt anxious to run her fingers across the expanse of his chest just to have him a little closer – to get under his skin. Damon read her intention and pulled back just a fraction to give her some space to breathe, he knew her mind hadn't caught up with her emotions just yet and she would call foul when everything was over.

"Why did you pull away Damon? I thought this was what you wanted, some satisfaction." To which Damon replies in a haughty fashion "I'll wait until you burn for me. And by the way I really do like the thoroughly kissed look on you, never seen it before so I know you never had an intense kiss like that with my baby brother."

**Elena POV**

_I am worse than embarrassed I want to break down into lots of microscopic particles and just hide in the air but only after wiping that smug look off Damon's face. I really can't believe I got so into the moment, I never expected him to stop just as he was getting what he wanted which begs the question, what does Damon really want? More importantly, what do I really want? Stefan will always be a safe bet, boring, and otherwise a little predictable and just a touch overprotective and secretive but Damon is dark and sensual and always pushing the envelope and is a mystery in his own way but at least he doesn't keep secrets for me. _

**Damon POV**

_Hah! I knew she would go into analyze mode the minute I gave her the opportunity just goes to show that I know her better than Stefan. My girl's a smart one. Wait? MY girl? She is not my girl, yes I want her as a toy really a means to end kind of deal but she is definitely not my girl. Katherine is my love, my only love with a certainty only 145 years of pining can give. However she is a delectable distraction in the mean time. Hmm maybe I can have them both. Yes. My twin fantasy come true. It's really too bad Katherine would kill her and Elena would resent even the idea. _

**Georgia State Line Rest Stop**

"Okay so how about you really feed this time Damon I would like something to eat myself before we head back out." To which Damon raised his eyebrows and said "I didn't really think the offer would still be on the table." She shrugs it off, "You still need blood and I still have it and it's not like I can let you kill someone with me being right here." "Oh right, I should have known, this is more about your hang up about me being a real vampire off the Bambi diet than your insane desire for me to penetrate your skin. Sorry the two are so easy to mix up." "Just do it already." "Well that doesn't really set the mood, being that I'm drinking your blood as a favor to you instead of the other way around it's only fair that I get to name the conditions." Elena huffs out "fine, whatever, what is the condition?" Damon sensing he's already won "I get to drink from wherever I want." Elena's jaw dropped a fraction, just enough to make her apprehension known and replied with a heedy "okay."

Within moments he backs her against a tree and he lowers himself to his knees and for a moment is savoring her discomfort and arousal. He lifts up the front left portion of her mini skirt to get better access to the inside of her thigh. He traces the skin with a long languid lick before he sinks his teeth into her flesh. She is overwhelmed by the sexual sensation that seems to be radiating from the bite. She knows without even feeling that she must be soaked through her satin panties. Elena casually leans against the tree for support knowing already that Damon could undoubtedly smell her arousal and hear her lusty thoughts but feeling inclined to say "Just because I think it doesn't mean it happens, I control what I do if not always what I desire just so we're clear." Damon goes to say something snarky but decides just this once to not rise to the bait. "Let's go and get you some disgusting gas station food." They go into the store and just as predicted they leave with nothing but junk but at least she got to pick up her favorite road trip snack Combos Cheddar and Pretzels.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this story, I was really going to try and write every week but with the new job and all, yeah, no excuses, updated weekly from now on, promise. XD please Read and Review, they make me write faster.


End file.
